


flowers

by BluSunflowr



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Real Person Fiction
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cuddling, Flower Symbolism, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Gentle Kissing, George is oblivious, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Patches is here too but only for a while im sorry, Sapnap appears for a while, dream tries his best, they are really soft at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28703736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluSunflowr/pseuds/BluSunflowr
Summary: 5 times Dream used flowers to express his feelings and 1 time George did:]
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 153





	flowers

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SUCH A SUCKER FOR FLOWERS AND THEIR SYMBOLISM HOLY FUCK  
> ahh I started writing it so long ago but got stuck at the end :'(( I hope it's okay;;  
> I also hope I got the symbolism of each flower correctly  
> I will list the flowers i used + the meaning in the end notes so please check them out if u want!! 
> 
> ((also English is not my first language, I am sorry for any mistakes, please feel free to correct me)  
> Enjoy!!

\--  
They have been living together for quite a while when a tall vase full of dark red flowers appeared on their kitchen counter for the first time. It was slim and made out of ceramic, really light and pretty. George noticed it when he came home with hands full of groceries, placing them down quickly and approaching the new decoration. He touched the flowers gently, caressing the soft, folded petals, while admiring their (he assumed) deep and pretty color. Their scent was a bit spicy, but also sweet, and while it wasn’t the most pleasant in his opinion, it definitely suited them.   
“You came home?” Dream shouted from his room. George jumped slightly, accidentally ripping out a few petals.   
“Yeah, come help me unpack all of this!” He yelled back, already hearing footsteps along with some fast tapping, meaning that Patches was also coming.   
“I see you found the flowers!” Dream acknowledged, walking towards him happily.   
“Yeah, it wasn’t that hard. What are they?”   
“Dark red Carnations, I got them for you.”   
“For me? Why?” George asked, visibly confused. He did receive some flowers from Dream previously, but it was in minecraft, so it was a completely different situation.   
“Why not?”   
And with that they moved on from this topic, talking about general stuff or their plans for future videos. The red flowers still stayed in George’s mind, but he tried not to think about them too hard. They were just a small gift, nothing more. 

\--  
The second time, Dream gave him a small bouquet right after George woke up. He was still half-asleep, tired, and looked like he just got ran over by a car, and Dream laughed at him before giving him flowers and laughing even more at his baffled expression.   
They were dark, a bit bigger and less delicate than carnations, but still looked nice, the bouquet’s composition was neat and simple. George yawned, trying his best not to destroy the gift.   
“Why are you giving them to me?”   
“Because I bought them for you, you idiot. They are called Amaryllises.” The younger explained, and George glanced at them again, noticing the ribbon wrapped around the stalk. It was sweet of him, surely everyone would like to wake up to such a gift, but Dream had no business giving him flowers. It was something a boyfriend could do, not a friend. And sure, they were flirting often, but George always thought it all was just a bit.  
“You should stop joking around Dream. But thank you.” 

Amaryllises were placed in the ceramic vase, looking just as nice as carnations. Their scent was so subtle and sweet, making George’s cheeks warmer and his chest a bit heavier than he would like. 

\--  
The third time happened when he was streaming. George was talking to Quackity when his door opened, Dream peaking inside. He noticed it, turning around and facing him.   
“Do you have your face cam on?” Dream asked quietly, not wanting to let anyone know he was here. George nodded, then turned back to his monitor.   
“Guys I’m gonna mute for a while.” He announced, pressing the correct key. Dream got inside, holding some big, kinda puffy-looking flowers. “Oh my god, again?” George groaned, reaching out to take them from him. “Thank you Dream, you could’ve left them in the vase tho.”   
Chat went crazy, spamming with questions about the bouquet, or about the giver of said bouquet. George would have to make up an excuse.   
“I wanted to give them to you, if you don’t want them that’s okay.” Dream responded, his tone a bit upset? Maybe George just didn’t hear correctly, but it still made him feel bad. He did appreciate the gift, he would just prefer to receive it after the stream.   
“No, no, I think they’re lovely, thank you.”   
They were lovely. Pretty, white flowers, smelling like heaven, looking soft like a pillow. He hold them closer to his face, enjoying the softness and sweetness and Dream smiled lightly.   
“Astillbes this time. I’m going to feed Patches now, wanna watch something when you’re done?”   
“Sure. And, before you go, put them in the vase for me, pretty please?” He handed astillbes to Dream, brushing the petals that fell off his hoodie. Chat was still going crazy, hungrily waiting for answers. He unmuted himself.   
“I asked Dream to buy some flowers for my mom, because I didn’t have time to do that, guys, stop asking. They weren’t for me.” 

\--  
The fourth time, he woke up on a couch in front of a TV, cold, alone, and with white flowers on the small table next to him, on the backrest of the couch and on his stomach. This time not in a bouquet but loosely, which was unusual. George sighed, picking up the flowers from his body, and looking at them closely. White, smooth petals surrounding the yellowish middle part. They looked almost like white roses, but he knew that they were something else. Dream would probably know. Dream...  
They were watching something, and George fell asleep, snuggled to Dreams arm. God, did he really slept for so long, that the blond managed to go get these?   
He got up, taking a few flowers with him. The room was dark, the TV was the only source of light. He turned it off, walking towards Dream’s room. He got inside, assuming that Dream wasn’t talking to anyone, and it was correct. The younger was sitting in front of his computer, headphones on, busy watching something on youtube, George wasn’t sure what. He got closer, and Dream heard him, turning around and smiling. George also smiled, placing a few flowers onto Dreams blonde, soft locks.   
“Do you like them?”   
“I do.” George admits. “I just wish they were in a bouquet, not lying around everywhere.”   
Dream laughs, taking one flower out and putting it in George’s hair in return, two petals falling out.   
“So what do we have today?”  
“Gardenias. Nice, right?”  
“Yeah, really nice.” 

\--  
The fifth time, he was in call with Sapnap. The Texan was bored and insisted on calling, so George agreed, but they still weren’t doing anything, just talking about everything that came to their minds. Patches was wandering somewhere in his room, jumping on his bed occasionally, or just playing with everything that she could find. She did that sometimes, he did not really mind, until he heard a sharp noise. Sapnap stopped talking about something related to school, and George knew he heard it too. He searched for Patches, finding her next to a shattered vase and flowers.   
“Oh god, Patches just knocked down my vase with flowers, give me a moment.”   
Sapnap laughed.   
“Dude, why do you even have flowers in your room?”   
“Dream gives me them sometimes” He mumbled while picking up the flowers and larger pieces of the vase. It didn’t make a big mess, fortunately. Patches herself was removed from the room, and she was not happy with that, meowing loudly and scratching the door, but he ignored her.   
“Have you checked their symbolism?”  
“Their what?”   
“Symbolism. Some time ago Dream sent me, like, yellow roses, and at first I thought it was weird, but he told me to check their symbolism, so I did and it was about friendship and caring, pretty sweet stuff you know.”   
George stopped cleaning.   
“Do you really think he could do that?”   
“Yeah. And it doesn’t hurt you to just check.” 

He did check.   
He checked lavender roses, the flowers Patches knocked off, he checked gardenias, astillbes, amaryllises and dark red carnations, and he felt his face getting hotter and hotter with every word he read. Every single one of these flowers was related to love. Dream was confessing to him this whole time, by giving him flowers. 

Maybe it was time for him to give something back.

\-- +1

His bouquet was quite simple. A bunch of purple delphiniums, magenta zinnias and one singular red salvia in the middle. He tried his best to do the research, finding the most suiting flowers for Dream, the ones that carried on his message and his feelings. George didn’t want to make it into a big scene, but he was also worried that Dream might not understand what he wanted to convey. Well, maybe Dream was smarter than him and would google the flower’s symbolism right away, or maybe he already knew it.   
He walked towards their kitchen, where Dream was sitting and eating breakfast, cold floorboards feeling unpleasant against his bare feet. It was quite early, but he couldn’t sleep, too excited about what’s to come. He checked at least three times if he got the flowers and their meaning correctly, and despite the fact that there was no chance, not a single one, that he messed it up, somewhere deep inside he still felt stressed.   
Dream raised his head slightly when he heard footsteps approaching him. George’s breath quickened as he felt these moss green eyes on him, precisely following his every little move.   
“I got you something.” George mumbled, handing out the bouquet to Dream. The younger looked at it with confusion for a while, before slowly taking it into his hand, closely examining the flowers. His cheeks started slowly changing their color to strawberry pink, and George felt like his are doing the same, but instead of a pink- into a much deeper and darker color.   
The silence between them only made the Brit more and more nervous. He begun thinking about the worst scenarios, when suddenly he heard his friend’s lower than usual voice.   
“Why did you pick them?”  
“I wanted to show you what I feel, just like you did.”   
“You’re not joking right now, are you? Because if you are, I swear to-”  
“I’m not joking. I really do mean it.”   
Without giving him a chance to say anything more, Dream put down the flowers, rose from his chair and hugged George tightly, pressing him flush against his chest. George gasped in surprise at first, but quickly hugged him back, his head finding a comfortable spot to lay on on Dream’s shoulder. They stayed like this for a while, enjoying the company, the warmth and the sweet scent of flowers, until Dream pulled away, placing a soft kiss on brunet’s forehead and soon after bombarding his whole face with kisses just as caring and sweet as the first one. George laughed quietly before snuggling into his arms again, smiling to himself.  
“You have no idea how happy that makes me.” Dream assured cheerfully.  
“Believe me, I do.” 

**Author's Note:**

> flowers i used!!   
> dark red carnation- deep love and affection   
> amaryllis- to show that u find someone incredibly beautiful and u also value them beyond their beauty   
> astilbe- ‘’I will be waiting for you”  
> gardenia-’’You’re lovely!” they are also a symbol of secret love   
> lavender rose- love at first sight 
> 
> george- purple delphinium (first love), magenta zinnia (lasting affection), red salvia (“forever mine” 
> 
> for sap- yellow rose, meaning friendship and “I care” 
> 
> thanks for reading friends!!! :DD ily!


End file.
